Forever?
by Tennak
Summary: Ichigo is mad that Renji is to busy to visit and breaks up with him. Then Renji decides to get really serious about his job and as time heels old wounds they might meet again. RenIchi - a little angsty!
1. Chapter 1

Forever?

**Title**: Forever?

**Fandom**: Bleach

**Author**: Tennak

**Pairing**: Renji/Ichigo

**Wordcount**: Approx. 5000

**Warnings**: Language, malexmale

**Spoilers**: None, future fic.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach! None of the characters I use are below the ages of consent in my story!

**AN**: I'm not natively English speaking and often end up writing the same way every time. Here I've tried to write differently - fast and efficient!

1) The storm!

Renji was hurt. Every word Ichigo spat out felt like being stabbed with Zangetsu and he staggered backwards trying to be an adult, trying not to show how much each word hurt him, but it was hard.

Every sense in him screamed to simply run away and hide somewhere where no one had heard this and where no one knew him. Maybe Kuchiki Taicho had always been right about him and the analogy of the baboon reaching for the moon. He really was like that!

He had thought that they were good, that everything between them was alright? They had been lovers for a little less than a year and even if they didn't get to see each other often he had no idea that he had been dumped, that Ichigo wasn't content with him.

He felt that maybe he was a little responsible but then he was a relatively newly appointed captain and had to get his unit up and running together with the rebuilding of Soul Society after the horrible war.

And now this! This was Ichigo's birthday, his 20th birthday and he had wanted both his old and new friends to come celebrate with him. There was plenty of booze, room to move and Chad's band was playing. Everything was just fine, except to Renji it was not!

Rukia had been quite surprised when she had casually asked Renji what he was going to be wearing at the party and his response had been "What party?". Either Ichigo had not thought to invite him or he had meant not to invite him.

Rukia had been immensely sorry that he had not known but he didn't think more about it as he had planned to go celebrate his boyfriend's round day anyway.

That had been a mistake. Ichigo had opened his front door and happily greeted his friends from Soul Society until he had suddenly seen Renji and had paled visibly.

Renji had felt hurt that he didn't get a kiss or a hug but had kept it inside giving Ichigo his present and pretending to be particularly thick skinned and not noticing the nicely looking young guy that was being way to friendly with Ichigo.

Several of Renji's friends had been very surprised to realize that the two shinigami was apparently no longer together and Ikkaku had pinned him in a corner asking him why that was? Renji had desperately wanted to talk to Ichigo first and had just feigned ignorance!

Everyone had got more and more drunk but Renji had decided not to touch a drop as he was patiently waiting for a chance to talk to his very obvious ex-boyfriend about why that was and why Ichigo hadn't had the decency to tell him to his face.

Ichigo was successful in evading him for a very long time, but eventually Renji had him cornered in the kitchen pinning him against a closet.

"I'm hurt Ichigo! Ya ought to have explained to me not to come to day! And why!"

Ichigo glared daggers at him. "Ha, you hurt? Ha! How hurt do you think I've been, not seeing you or being with you! For fucking 3 months!"

Renji wanted to shout but had spend the evening preparing for this conversation and knew that he had to pretend to be cold like Kuchiki Taicho to come through in one piece. "I wrote ya!" "Hell yeah! What a letter! Nothing about us but just your ramblings on your stupid company! You're a fucking romantic!" Ichigo was glaring daggers at Renji!

Renji felt the instant defeat. "I'm sorry! I never meant it like that!"

He wanted to explain so badly but ran out of steam. "I'm so sorry!"

Ichigo pushed his chest and Renji let his hands fall from their position on the young man's shoulders.

The music stopped just as Ichigo started screaming: "I don't ever wanne see you again!" And now everyone knew what Ichigo felt about Renji.

The new guy came storming through the door seeing Ichigo and Renji together. "Get away from him!" He had a very shrill voice and Renji felt like hiding his ears.

He smirked. "Ah, my replacement!"

Ichigo looked very pissed but didn't deny it. "You shouldn't have come!"

The new guy had embraced Ichigo from behind and was looking pointedly at Renji not saying anything. Ichigo pushed Renji again and he turned his back to the new couple and went into the living room noticing a room full of wondering and surprised faces.

He ignored them and turned again to Ichigo. "Happy birthday!" He said darkly and then he left!


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever?**

**Chapter Two**

**Tranquil waters**

Rukia and a lot of the other shinigami had left shortly after Renji, as Rukia had tried to reason with Ichigo to no avail. Every argument had been met with a counter argument and in the end Ikkaku had simply picked her up and brought her with him.

Back in Seireitei she had tried very hard to find her old friend but for once he had succeeded in hiding his riatsu completely and she couldn't find trace of him anywhere. She would just have to confront him at work.

That turned out to be a lot more difficult than she had anticipated. She didn't find any trace of him until 4 days later when she suddenly felt him and spend her lunch break searching for him. She found him seated in front of a small lake in the abandoned part of Seireitei.

He sat on a part of a crumbled building throwing stones in the water and watching the rings spread out. She would not have recognized him if it wasn't for his riatsu. His trademark ponytail was gone, well all of his trademark red hair was gone!

Rukia sat down beside him picking up some rubble as she did. "Hiya Renji!"

He did not respond but threw another stone.

Rukia watched the rings spread out. "Symbolical is it?"

"No." He threw one more stone and watched it.

Rukia pointed to his head. "Why did you do this?"

He looked at her emotionless. "Felt like it!"

Rukia threw a stone and watched it. "Looks nice!"

Renji turned his head away from her and looked out over the water. "Why are ya here?"

Rukia smiled at him, throwing a stone in the air and grabbing it again. "Lunch break!"

"Ahh."

They sat in silence for some time then Rukia turned to him. "Rikichi has been asking for you!"

Renji let a hand trace his naked head and closed his eyes. "I know!"

He looked so serene that Rukia hated to bring him this disturbance. "A captain can't just disappear, you know!"

Renji continued what he was doing and leaned back against the crumbling wall. "I know!"

Rukia got up and walked a little way of then turned to look at him. His eyes still closed. "I'll tell Rikichi you'll be back this afternoon!"

Renji just waved at her.

Rikichi would always remember that day quite vividly. He had never imagined that his hero would suddenly change so radical and at first he had been too surprised to speak.

Then he realized that no matter what the Taicho looked like he was still the Renji he liked so much and hair had a tendency to grow out in time. But Renji was stubborn and kept it short.

Rikichi had to admit later that his new look kind of whipped some of the more relaxed members of 5th into shape as he began a regime of physical exercises that all had to participate in.

Eventually everybody became accustomed to weekly sparring sessions with 11th and the rather physical repercussions if you slacked off and it bound the two companies together to the point of real friendship.

It gathered huge crowds when the Taichos of both companies met up to fight occasionally and even if Renji was still a little wary of Zaraki Taicho, the first time he really beat him was such a boost to 5th's morale that he could forgive al the times he was wounded.

When it became apparent that Hinamori would never regain her senses Renji requested a new lieutenant and because of the friendship between the two companies a most unique working partnership was formed as 11th Company's 5th seat Yumichika Ayasegawa reluctantly accepted the post.

Zaraki Taicho had simply put on his most sadistic smile and explained that Yachiro Fukotaicho no longer needed a mummy and that Renji's reformed 5th probably wasn't the worst place to end!

Their relationship blossomed! Renji had with time gained a reputation as a very fearsome Taicho but everybody learned to be more afraid of his lieutenant who simply had to smile knowingly to get everybody to jump at his request.

Renji often thought to himself that Yumi was the best possible choice for the post and he was real proud of what the treacherous Aizen's 5th company had become under their ruling.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forever?**

**Chapter Three  
**

**Drowning**

Yumichika was in the process of preparing to lead a group on earth. Karakura Town was still a major hollow site and some years there was an extra large amount of hollow activity around. This year was apparently one such and Soul Society had a large amount of people stationed there to help.

Renji had personally gone to talk to Urahara about the terms under which his people was meant to live as he didn't want them to be called freeloaders. He had always hated the term not understanding that they all just meant it as a kind of endearing teasing.

The negotiations was over and they sat having tea and talks of the behaviour of some of the more strange hollows they had met.

Urahara had always been curious as to why Ichigo's relationship with the captain in front of him had gone so wrong but for once he felt that his usual teasing would not be accepted and he didn't want to piss off the fearsome Taicho that Abarai-san had become.

As they sat there Ichigo suddenly burst into the room not noticing the tall Taicho sitting with his back to the door. "I need you to do something about Jinta! Or else I'm gonna kick his ass!" Ichigo was furious and stomped into the room.

Urahara looked genuinely surprised and tried to catch Ichigo's eyes but the orange head ignored him and sat at the table first now realizing that there was a visitor from Soul Society. He bend his head at the man and became very quiet when he noticed who the imposing looking Taicho was.

Renji looked straight through his ex-lover pretending not to notice the young man and continued his relaying of a particular incidence with some smaller hollows.

Urahara used the fan extensively and looked from one man to the other and back. For once he was as speechless as the youngest of his visitors and Ichigo almost didn't dare to breathe.

Renji stood up slowly and locked his gaze at Urahara. "I trust you will treat my men with care!"

Ichigo felt that Renji was looming high over them, his spirit pressure roaring.

Renji continued coldly. "I'm sending my lieutenant with them!"

Urahara fanned himself hiding a smirk. "Then I most certainly will!"

Renji bowed to the shopkeeper and gave an almost imperceptible nod to his ex. "I'm off!"

When he had left Ichigo took a deep breath just then realizing that he had held it. He looked to Urahara and noticed the big grin the man was not trying to hide.

"Well my young friend! That was a surprise wasn't it? Was it nice to meet your ex?"

Ichigo was still to mortified to speak thinking about the man who had sat there drinking tea. The Renji he had once loved would never have behaved in such a haughty manner or had emitted such heavy an aura. The man's presence had been suffocating.

Urahara again hid his face behind the fan. "Na, little Ichigo! What do you think of our fearsome Abarai Taicho?"

Ichigo cleared his throat but didn't really know what to say.

The shopkeeper continued. "He's an impressive man, you know! He came to negotiate a payment for letting his men stay here! Quite satisfactory!"

He closed his fan and put it in a sleeve. "He really is good! He made the 5th into a prime working unit! I hear of his accomplishments all the time. Very loved by his men it seems!"

Ichigo looked at Urahara, apprehension visible in his face. "Who's his lieutenant?"

The grin on Urahara's face turned to a respectful smile. "Ah, the formidable Yumichika Fukutaicho!"

Ichigo almost lost his jaw. "Yumichika? From 11th?"

Urahara nodded.

Ichigo looked stunned. "I never thought he'd leave 11th?"

The shopkeeper smiled. "Rumour has it that Abarai Taicho requested him specifically!"

"Oh!"

There was a longer pause then Ichigo asked. "When did he … I mean the hair?

Urahara smirked. "Well I don't see him much but since about the time you no longer wanted to see him, I think! You really haven't seen him in all that time?

Ichigo looked down in his lap. "No." He could feel the tears form in his eyes and definitely did not want Urahara to see him like this.

The shopkeeper got up and went to stand beside Ichigo, for once not a trace of teasing in his voice. "I think you happened, my friend! That what!"

Ichigo could no longer hold back the tears!

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forever?**

**Chapter Four**

**Set sail**

Yumichika had already handed Renji the rapport from their time on earth and was now relaying the finer points of his tale in his own unique Yumichika style. He was excitedly telling a story of going shopping with Matsumoto.

"… and then we ran into … oh!"

Renji had been reading the rapport only pretending to listen to the ramblings. "What?"

Yumichika fidgeted. "We ran into Kurosaki-san!"

Renji looked bored. "Ya can say his name! I don't mind!"

Yumichika grew silent for a time and then suddenly blurted out. "He misses you! You ought to go see him!"

Renji looked up from the rapport at his lieutenant. "What do ya build that crap on?"

Yumichika studied a nail that needed trimming. "Well he only talked about you and wanted to know all sort of things about you!"

Renji put the rapport on his desk realizing that Yumichika wasn't going to let him read in peace. "That's just curiosity! Nothing to do with me!"

Yumichika looked coldly at Renji. "Don't you want to know what he's doing to day?"

"Like hell! Why would I want that!" Renji was raising his voice getting mad.

Yumichika fumed. "You're an idiot, Taicho! You really did love him, didn't you?"

Renji looked angrily at his infuriating lieutenant. "I said ya could say his name! Not rub my nose in it! Back off!"

Yumichika looked especially radiant in his anger. "Somebody has to put things right!"

Renji remained silent.

Yumichika had gotten up from his chair and was now leaning over Renji's desk. "And 'cause he was young and made a mistake you're never gonna love again?"

Renji got up and leaned over his desk growling in his throat. "Don't go there! Dammit!"

Yumichika stood on tip toes to look straight into Renji's face. "I'll bring him here if I have too!"

Renji shouted into his face. "Ya'll do no such thing!"

Yumichika snorted. "You'll let the childish behaviour of a school kid dictate your life? You're an idiot!" He lifted his arms as if to appeal to the Gods. "My Taicho is a first grade moron!"

Renji growled low and just glared at his lieutenant.

Yumichika placed his bum on Renji's desk, folded his arms over his chest and stared at him. "You wouldn't react like this if you didn't still feel something!"

Renji glared at him. "Get ya ass off my table or you'll feel something!"

Yumichika grinned at him. "You can try!"

Renji walked to where Yumichika was seated. "Look Yumi! Don't analyse to much! Let me do things my way, please."

Yumichika smiled at his friend and touched his cheek. "Okay!"

But Yumi wouldn't be Yumi if he didn't try to push the people around him! "But only if you promise to do something about your love life, Renji! Go talk with him! He's a grown man now! And he does look yummy!"

Renji had enough of being analyzed and stormed out of the room yelling about insubordination and an idiot lieutenant but he remembered to bring Zabimaru with him.

Yumichika checked his broken nail muttering to himself. "He's an idiot. He's not going to do it!"

Renji felt like he had a ton of tension to work out of his muscles and as he met Rikichi in the hall way he simply grabbed the young man and pulled him along.

"You're with me!"

"Ah, okay! Yumi again?" Rikichi grinned at his Taicho! It was so much more fun to be in 5th. Here you ran laps or fought! In 6th you did paperwork or got reprimanded!

Renji hissed an answer through his teeth. "Damn right!"

They sparred for several hours until Rikichi lay flat on the ground moaning that every bone in his body hurt and that he was never gonna walk again. Renji sat on the floor beside the exhausted young man and took off his bandana wiping his head with it.

He looked at Rikichi. "You remember him. Am I too much like Kuchiki Taicho?"

Rikichi grinned at his Taicho. "Well you can do an impressive version of him but as long as you're mostly yourself, it's not so bad.

Renji looked a little downtrodden. "Rukia says I'm too much like him!"

Rikichi sneered. "What does she know? She's not here! You're okay!"

After a little time he smiled and continued. "Maybe you could be a little less stubborn?"

Renji laughed and looked at his long time friend. "But being stubborn, that's just me being me!"

He got up and offered Rikichi a hand. He grabbed it and Renji hoisted him up to standing position. "Well my pal! Let's go get some grub and some booze!"

He laughed at the thought of Yumi frantically searching for him to sign the freakin' paperwork!

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Forever?**

**Chapter Five  
**

**Bon Voyage**

Yumichiki got his revenge. Renji woke up sometime the next day with the hangover of a lifetime.

Rikichi had been enthusiastically happy that Renji wanted to go out for once! So he had been all over Seireitei to get hold of all the taicho's old friends and some new ones and everybody had wanted to cheer the formidable Abarai Taicho and toast him!

Renji could partially remember some of the happenings until Yumichika had brought a good part of his old pals in the 11th and after that everything went kind of blurry.

He could recognize his lieutenants home because he had a somewhat different taste from anybody else and those purple curtains with the frilly laces on the edge said 'Yumi' more clearly than anything else.

Renji moaned and tried to stretch his limbs. Every thing seemed to be in working order except for the hammering between his ears and the hurt behind his eyes. He got up real slowly and staggered into Yumi's kitchen willing his riatsu to make him feel better.

Behind the kitchen table was one of his fellow captains pouring water in a Purple coloured teakettle. Hisagi looked like he had done this before and suddenly Renji realized that the man in front of him was stark naked.

"Hi Renji!"

"Oh!"

"Sleep well?"

"Dunno."

"We thought we might as well bring you here, you know!"

"Oh."

Shuhei laughed at his fellow captain. "You really are well spoken today! Grab a seat!"

Renji pulled out a chair, sat down and placing his elbows on the tabletop, rested his head in his hands sighing deeply. "I feel old!" He whined slightly!

"Ikkaku taught us this one!" Shuhei had taken a bottle out of a cabinet together with 3 small cups. "It's something from the living world. It's called a bitter and is supposed to make you feel better the morning after.

He had filled the cups while he was speaking and was now placing one before Renji and holding up another as a toast. "Bottoms up, my brother!"

Renji did as he was told and reacted instantly. "Ew! Gross! Get me sake any day! Why does Ikkaku always go for the strong stuff from the living world?"

Shuhei regarded him and turned seriously. "Do you realize that everyone has spend years tip toeing around you and trying not to mention the living world or Ichigo, while you were busy doing you best Kuchiki Taicho impression? Want another?"

Renji nodded and held his cup out for a refill. "I know!"

Shuhei looked at him as he drank. "Why did you stop hanging out with us?"

Renji looked contemplative. "Honest?"

Shuhei laughed. "Yeah, if you can!"

Renji looked as if it was going to be hard. "Well I … A fuck it! … I thought that if I couldn't have, you know, love, then I might as well be the fiercest and most horrifying Taicho and whip my company into shape!"

Shuhei again studied Renji. "And that would satisfy you how?"

"I dunno!" There was a slight pause and then he continued in a very subdued voice. "Probably not!"

Yumichika chose that moment to make his grand entrance wearing a very delicate purple silk kimono with embroidered flowers. He went and gave his boyfriend a kiss on the lips and then he went and swatted Renji's head.

"Ugh! What d'ya do that for?"

"'Cause you're a moron! The 5th runs itself good, you don't need to hold hands any longer. Tell him Shu-chan!" Yumichika prodded his boyfriend with a finger.

Shuhei looked insecure but tried. "Oh … ehm! Yeah ", and he didn't get further as he was brutally interrupted by the relentless and fast talking Yumichika.

"Yes! And you need to relax and get a love interest! You know love? I think you tried it once? You moron, you need to get back on the horse. That's a priority! You don't want to be completely like Kuchiki Taicho, do you?"

Yumichika beamed the importance of this across the table. "Now there!

He and his boyfriend looked intensely at Renji who felt he needed time to think! "No! Dammit!"

He shook his head to clear it. "I decide for me! Give me a little credit here! It is my life!"

Yumichika had picked up the small cup and emptied it in one go as was expected. The intense coughing that followed was not and when he could speak again, he spat. "Oh! I forgot how much I hate this!"

He coughed some more and then looked pointedly at Renji. "You need to go see him! As simple as that!"

Later in the day Renji hung in his captains chair with his feet on the desk. He remembered the conversation from earlier and realized that it was time to make a difficult decision. He could at least find out what Ichigo was doing these days and then decide how to react.

He would take charge of his own life!

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Forever?**

**Chapter 6  
**

**Sailing ahead.**

Urahara was hiding his grin behind his fan. "So you want to know where to find him, do you?"

This really was fun! The imposing captain in front of him was blushing like a schoolgirl and looked as if he seriously did not want to sit right there. Amazing!

Renji was incredible close to just leaving the perverted shopkeeper. "Yeah! I haven't been following up on him in resent years."

He tried so hard to forget the smirking and the grinning going on behind the fan but he was itching to beat the shit out of him. He clenched his fist and tried to remain calm. He wouldn't bet that he could, in actuality, beat the man but he wouldn't mind trying!

Urahara was enjoying himself immensely. "The young man is now proficient in a very desirable profession!" He said this in his usual teasing sing song voice.

Renji pressed his nail into his hands and shouted. "CUT THE CRAP! An address! Either his place of work or his home! Come on!"

Urahara realized that he had had his fun for today and that he had better answer. "Okay! He works evenings at Karakura General Hospital as a pediatrician!"

Renji got up and was about to leave but then turned around. "What's that?"

Urahara got to smirk one last time. "A doctor of children!"

Renji waved as he left the little shop and passed Jinta who looked exactly like he always had. "Hey freeloader-san! You look ugly!"

Renji grabbed him and bonked his head with a fist. "I always liked ya!"

He hummed smilingly to himself as he left, leaving the boy to shake his head in wonder and stare at the mighty captain.

Some days later Ichigo had been working very late and didn't leave the children's ward until almost 2 in the morning. It hadn't been a bad night but there were some parents that simply infuriated him with their stupid demands.

If a kid had a fever and no other symptoms then maybe there was nothing wrong? They had had one episode with meningitis in town and now everything made parents go ballistic! They demanded this and that and he was feed up with it. Their poor kids were scared shitless 'cause their mums and dads were idiots!

He had been grumbling to himself as he left and almost didn't notice the thuggish looking guy in black leather who leaned up against a high flower bed in the shade. He noticed him and smiled to himself that that was a nice piece of ass and as he passed the man he realized that he knew him, intimately.

He stopped dead in his tracks not knowing whether to run or to say something.

Renji caught his eyes. "Hello Ichigo! Yer late! I was told ya get off around midnight!"

Ichigo didn't really know what to think. His heart started beating rapidly! "Yeah! Kind of an emergency!"

He wanted so much to be able to undo the stupidity of his youth. Why had he not made the effort to understand that Renji was simply busy? He had just selfishly dumped him. Stupid!

Renji looked at him. "Yumi kept insistin' I go talk with ya and Urahara told me where ya work."

Ichigo looked apprehensive at his ex-lover. "Oh! Right!"

Renji casually walked closer and placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "I think we need to talk!"

Ichigo looked him in the eyes and saw the same kind of raw honesty that Renji had always displayed. "Okay! What's with the outfit?" He smiled at Renji and enjoyed the sight!

"Yumi told me ya ride a motorcycle now! I wanted to fit in!"

Ichigo looked at Renji and knew that he would do everything in his power to make this work. "Okay! Lets go!"

When Ichigo got on the bike Renji mounted behind him and placed his arms tightly around Ichigo's torso. As Ichigo was about to put on his helmet Renji leaned into the younger man and whispered seductively in his ear. "I've missed ya!"

**Just the epilogue left.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Forever?**

**Chapter 7  
**

**Epilogue**

They lay together in Ichigo's bed both satisfied and content enjoying the relaxing feeling of post coital bliss. Renji lay on his back with his hands folded behind his head and Ichigo was tracing the tattoos on his chest with a finger.

"Why didn't you fight for us back then?" Ichigo asked.

Renji sighed content with the moment. "I knew ya were just being a child and that ya were too young to understand anything beside yerself! It hurt though."

"I've never regretted something so much in my life!"

Renji smiled at him. "Don't mind! I got a good image out of it and really got my company whipped in shape!"

"Speaking of which!" Ichigo reached up a hand and fondled his 5 cm hair lovingly. "Why did you do this?"

Renji looked troubled. "Don't be mad but I woke up pretty drunk the next day and since ya always loved playing with my hair, I decided to shave my head! Ya know! Just my kind of childish revenge!"

Ichigo leaned up and kissed him. "When I saw you at Urahara's I thought that you've become like that. Haughty and cold! That wasn't a good feeling!" He traced Renji's mouth with his finger and Renji playfully bit at it.

"Na! That was just me doing my best Kuchiki Taicho impression! Rikichi says I do an okay version of him!" He grinned and leaned up stealing a kiss.

"And it usually works really well with Urahara! He's a tiny bit scared of that image."

Ichigo kept touching his face not completely trusting the fact that he had gotten a second chance and wanting to keep this incredible man close to him.

"Renji!" He locked his eyes with the man beneath him and caressed his face. "I've missed you so much!" He was hesitant but needed to say it. "I … I love you!"

Renji looked at Ichigo drowning himself in the orange spiky hair and the gorgeous dark brown eyes that looked so alive. "And I ya! If you wanne commit to it this time I … hell I might even marry ya! If ya wanne?"

Ichigo laughed and playfully kissed Renji on the nose. "If you promise to grow your hair out, then maybe!"

"Well does it have to be long first?" Renji looked contemplative and let his hand glide over his head. "It's gonna take some time getting' there again!"

Ichigo smiled at him. "How long?"

"Well I recon 10 - 20 - 30 years! Maybe more?" He grinned broadly.

Ichigo was caught by surprise and then he laughed so hard that his side hurt! "Good thing we've got forever then!" He said this teasingly and continued laughing as Renji placed an arm around his neck and drew him down for a slow kiss!

**END**

**Behind the curtains.**

Ichigo: "Renji! Were you serious? Two men can't marry!"

Renji: "Says who?"

Ichigo: "Well, not here in Japan!"

Renji: "Did ya think I wasn't serious? Any priest or monk in the poorer part of Rukongai will marry anybody for hard cash!"


End file.
